valanceandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Foodtruck of Fate
Formation The Foodtruck of Fate was formed by Hráva Náre, Brother Melandracsh of Istus, Mungo Chubb of Deephollow, Luka, and Trusty Langstach while investigating some troubles in a diamond mine in [[the Gorgon Isles]] at Mount Implacable, in the year 701. After they managed to keep the volcano from erupting by repairing the fate machine, they found their name, due to Hrava's penchant for cooking fantastic meals. After a few weeks of operating out of Hráva's truck, they established proper restaurant in a renovated warehouse in Shorewall's less than wealthy dock district. The restaurant and the party ingratiated themselves with the town by giving away food to those that had found themselves out of work when Titan Exports closed the mine on Mount Implacable, and soon the Foodtruck found themselves to be a part of the community. Current Members * [[Orrik Thunderfist]] * Luka * [[Warren Beren]] * [[Jarith Holdermire]] * Nova di Casa * [[Argentithrax]] Former Members * Mungo Chubb of Deephollow * [[Brother Melandracsh]] of Istus * Hrava Nare * Granny Roshia * Argax Keeper of Beats * Trusty Langstach Enemies * [[Elriss the Dominator]] * Benjamin Hocksley * Banya Semprone * House Valerian Chapters The Foodtruck vs. The Volcano of Fate The Foodtruck forms to investigate a mine that was plagued by accidents, sabotage, and deaths at Mount Implacable. Upon arrival, they discover an indigenous people fighting for their own land, saboteurs hired by an anti-capitalist church, a gnoll-assassin fugitive, and a broken fate controlling machine, which could lead to the eruption of the volcano. A Mindflayer AND A Dragon???? The nearby island and town of Shorewall suffer heavily with the disappearance of the diamond mine at Mount Implacable, and people begin to go missing. The Church of Saint Cuthbert struggle to maintain order in town, and the Church of Pelor send a Knight of the Crusaders of Lumenance to establish a strong and proper Church of Pelor in Shorewall. The party discover that there is heretical preacher of Pelor in Shorewall, and that he's been targeted by Lord Holdermire as a blasphemer. In addition, the party discover that the Gem they recovered from the fate machine is linked to a lost and evil God. The party is tasked with finding more of these Gems by a man in an airship with an eyepatch. They recover one, but the blue dragon [[Elriss the Dominator]] claim ownership of the Gem. They Foodtruck defend the town from Elriss, and embarrass him. They then track an intellect devourer to a cave system. There they find a Mind Flayer's lab, where they were experimenting with Gems in a bizarre machine. They killed one, and when they disturbed the machine, they lab collapsed. A second Mind Flayer escaped further underground. Your Past Comes Back to Haunt You A tide of racism is washing over Shorewall. The Foodtruck, now famous for operating a soup kitchen for the less fortunate, find themselves the targets of racism and intolerance. An investigation leads them to determine that the "One True Stew" restaurant's stew had been enchanted to cause deep feelings of nostalgia and memory of "a better time" by the pot that was being used to magnify the recipe. Meanwhile, the party tracks down an assassin, discovering that he is Trusty's long lost wife. Politics As Usual Uncovering the Evil We started our adventure in mid Wealsun, not long before Richfest. Melendrash was settling into his role as Tribune. It had been approximately eleven weeks since the events on the Isle of Zeus. Shorewall experienced a large surge in traffic, with lots of comings and goings of a variety of peoples. The midsummer’s faire is roughly a week and half away, including the duelling competition of much controversy and excitement. Three weeks after the election which saw Brother Melendrashs’ instalment as Tribune, House Semprone fired all its household staff and shut its doors to the world. No reason was given, and none of its family members had been seen since. Strangely, the stars seemed rigidly fixed in place. The team was joined by Jarith Holdermire, who works to try and redeem himself back into the good graces of the church of Pelor and repent for the breaking of his oath. Next, in the spirit of fairness, the Food Truck tried to level the playing field for the coming duelling contest. Mungo was particularly distressed at House Valerian’s greed and seeming lack of concern for the townspeople’s waste of family savings, who couldn’t possibly stand up in a duel to seasoned and equipped adventurers. Mungo also spent much of his days reading the books of every religion he could find. Luka has decided to take up the paladin life with an oath pending that centres on life, light and beauty. She has been having a wee bit of trouble keeping up with Kadet and Borra, who are growing up to be right rascals in their own right. Currently those two are MIA. Orrik had been hard at work repairing the Dauntless. He’d also been checking in on the rapid comings and goings by the waterfront of large numbers of gnomes and dwarves, particularly at the Inn of the Sparkling Waypoint. Granny was keeping busy hanging out with the kids and establishing her reputation as the slightly crazy, but ultimately cool old hippie grandma. She met a dragonborn who seems very interested in books by the name of Argentithrax. She went back to consult with her fellow elves on what could be happening and got some information about looking for Bastions of the Dawn. Warryn bought a lovely plot of land of the edge of town where he plans to raise a temple of Gond, and has been working to gather supplies and get set-up to bake an inordinate amount of what could be a called “Wonderbread”. And finally, it seems Lodrik had fallen in with evil companions. In his desperation for connection he turned to Abbathor who gladly accepted his service. Lodrik was narrowly stopped from attempting to smash the gem in the party’s possession. After some questioning which ultimately proved unsuccessful, the party sent him to rot in the holding cells of the Church of St. Cuthbert. Not long afterwards the Church of St. Cuthbert tragically burned to the ground, with Lodrik inside of it. The fire was strangely well fuelled, and hotter than a typical fire would have been, which resulted in the catastrophic destruction of the Temple to St. Cuthbert. There began to emerge some circumstantial evidence which suggested Grandma Roshia may somehow have been involved, so Hrava suggested it may be time for Granny and him to take their love of cuisine elsewhere. Orrik graciously hired a crew for the dauntless and got them out of the city. One of the new arrivals to town included one Nova di Casa! Gladiator and wizard extrodinaire. And something of a flirt besides. Drawn to the town on word of the epic duelling competition, Nova joined up with the Food Truck no doubt in part due to their epic prowess. Even the greatest performer needs a serviceable cast to put on the greatest of shows. Not long afterwards contact was made with Kevnan, town magistrate and member of House Valerian. He and Embra proposed a solution where the Food Truck would enter House Semprone and sort out whatever had happened in there. In return, House Valerian would encourage those without adequate skill to drop-out from the dulling competition, and return their entrance fee. Straightaway, the group ventured into the Mansion of Semprone, located just outside of town. While the doors were stubborn, they did eventually fall to Luka’s overwhelming skills.The great house was enveloped in a mighty spell of protection which made all the corridors misty and strange sounds and lights permeated much of the building. A few tomes from the upper floors proved interesting, but it was in the basement where the first significant snag was hit. it was there the party encountered two of the sisters of Banre, Megara and Lisara Semprone. Who struck first is lost to the sands of time, but ultimately the party decided this was not the fight to take, and left hurriedly with one of the sisters’ medallions in their possession. After some debriefing it was clear more information was needed about Mansion Semprone. And who better to provide that knowledge than the former butler, Aueralian Hestor. It just so happens that Tarisa and her newborn son were also present during the debriefing, and it was striking how blue of eye and blonde of hair their baby was. But who knows, some children grow out of such things. A couple of members of the Food Truck had urgent, personal matters come up and the remainder of the party was recruited by Argentithrax to follow up on a gross disturbance in the North. It turns out a youthful red dragon who had been given one of the 333 gems had become corrupted by the forces in the gem, and had with some assistance jerry-rigged the Engine of Fate on Mt. Implacable. After a hard fought battle with some epic wing snaring, bolts of incredible lightning and some very timely healing the dragon was defeated. With a better understanding of the mansion of Semprone’s layout from Aurelian, the Food Truck of Fate decided the time had come to get to the bottom of the absence of House Semprone. Not Just for the sake of restoring this great house to it’s place governing the flow of magic, but also as a part of the deal made with House Valerian. Into the house they went, attempting to work their way around the sisters and get straight to the bottom of what had compromised Semprone. After a brief encounter with some mercenaries hired to waylay them, strangely by House Valerian itself, the party began to realize that perhaps this was not so much a mission as it was a trap. But boldly they strode towards their fate, even going so far as to rush past the sisters to aid their brave companion. Luka had taken to scouting ahead but alas got caught by a word of stunning in darkness. There commenced a great battle between the combined magical might of Semprone, some rather foolish guards of Valerian, Embra and a vassal of Embra’s a master, a powerful marilith. A great battle ensued, with a mighty barrage of spells leading off from the ambushers. This led to epic attacks out of the darkness by Luka, waves sweeping down the regiments of House Valerian by Nova, great crashes of lightning by Orrik and the amazing restorative and preserving powers or Warryn. All the while Holdermire faced the brunt and wrath of the marilith. The fight rode on a knife’s edge, but in the end with powerful words of Gond the Marilith was banished, and many flashes of blades and crashes of spells Embra fell to a heap. Banre, cowed and defeated fled the field. The food truck ventured deeper into the house, finding a Vault door inscribed with the sigils of many Gods, sealed tight. One which reacted most violently to contact with one of the gems of Tharizdun. After consulting augeries, which indicated a very mixed bag of results from opening the vault, the Food Truck elected to pull down the mansion of Semprone and encourage the populace to avoid the site if they valued their own life and sanity. The Third Moon =